CL BS 79
CL BS 79, known by most characters as the Bull Shark, is one of three sharks created during the Retribution Incident, and it is also the only one to have survived it. Like the Crocodile Shark and Hammerhead Shark, it was designed and created by Simon (and possibly other InGen employees). As of Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, multiple Bull Sharks have been created, replicating CL BS 79's design. However, CL BS 79 is the original and is still widely regarded as "the" Bull Shark, rather than "a" Bull Shark. Appearance & Function CL BS 79's design is similar that of real world bull sharks, although it is much darker and mechanical in nature. It has an almost compeltely black skin texture (save for the white variant markings on its tail). CL BS 79 has two front fins and two rear fins, as well as a tall dorsel fin and a rear one. Its mouth is very wide compared to its body (unlike the Crocodile Shark). Like the Hammerhead, CL BS 79 is very powerful, although it is weaker than the Hammerhead in order to increase speed. In Jurassic Shark III, CL BS 79 receives extensive modifications and enhancements, becoming the prototype for the many other Bull Sharks that appear. Those Bull Sharks are part of Simon's main force, and CL BS 79 takes a commanding role due to it's previous experience. Operation History Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution CL BS 79 is first seen inside the garage of the InGen facility (the same one from the first film), being unveiled by Simon (then unknown to the audience). It is released and sent on it's own to attack Chase Landon and his followers. It ends up being the first shark encounted in the movie, with Chase Landon and Eddie Jackson battling it before realizing their nerf guns no longer have any effect on it, and then retreating. Because of this, Chase holds a meeting regarding the sharks with Billy Trenton, Nate Williams, and Eddie. After the meeting concludes, Billy heads off, only to encounter CL BS 79 himself. CL BS 79 sends a signal to Simon, who runs to it's location, and then attacks Billy. Billy shoots it with his bow, damaging it, and engages it in a fight. At first, CL BS 79 has the upper hand, pinning him to the ground, but Billy is able to get back up. Just before Billy is able to kill CL BS 79, Simon arrives with a gun, and knocks billy out. CL BS 79's damages were repaired afterwards. CL BS 79 is later spotted in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, with Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds responding to it. They attack the shark, damaging it extensively, and putting a short circuit stun device on it. Russell carries it to the location of his future Jurassic Shark Park, placing it in the grass while he shows Gabe the park. Because of this, Simon is able to sneak up and release the device, before running off. CL BS 79 then gets up and chases after them, with Russell shooting at it, to no avail. As they attempt to climb an exterior fence, CL BS 79 rams itself into a fence, temporarily stunning it. Russell places another stun device on it, and carries it off. Alongside the Crocodile and Hammerhead sharks, CL BS 79 is temporarily stored at Billy Trenton's house while Jurassic Shark Park is built. Carter and Eddie guard it, but decide that it's safe enough to walk off. Yet again, Simon is able to sneak over and remove the devices on all of the sharks, freeing them. CL BS 79 and the Crocodile Shark head off to cause mayhem, while the Hammerhead follows Carter and Eddie to Chase Landon's house. The shark is later seen when Dan Bruines comes back to Bradford. Dan fights it, eventually stabbing through it with a pole, stunning it and causing sparks to fly everywhere. Although Dan believes he has killed it, it later flies up and leaves, presumably being repaired. CL BS 79 makes its final appearance when it returns and attacks Quinn Freeman while he is conversing with Chase and Dan. The two retreat, while the shark continues to maul Quinn, eventually severing his left arm. After the Hammerhead Shark is killed, Russell and Gabe decide to leave the Shark Hunters, remarking on how CL BS 79 is still alive. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution CL BS 79 will reappear in the third film, having its damages repaired and extensive modifications and upgrades applied. Additionally, multiple other Bull Sharks, built on the same design, will also appear. Trivia *It is possible that other sharks based on the Great White were created following the first movie, as it is brought up that Chase Landon and the rest of the first group have been working to stop them (possibly based off of smaller designs, like the Crocodile Shark, which seems to be built for scouting/recon and inefficient fighting on it's own.) This is supported by the fact that Chase remarks how useless their weapons are, despite having utilized them extensively before, and the fact that CL BS 79 uses the designation of 79, hinting at other designs before it. Despite this, the second film shows how the sharks start becoming a real problem for the group again. Category:Sharks Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:2013 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline